Real Enough
by Hikari Kaitou
Summary: Denmark's conversation with the daughter of his diplomat at the Halloween party gets him thinking worrisome thoughts about the authenticity of the love that can be felt by nations. Thankfully Norway knows just what to say to get Denmark smiling again. DenxNor


"Hey."

Denmark started as Norway's voice jolted him unexpectedly out of his out of his daze. He blinked several times as he swiveled his gaze over at Norway, who was at his side. They had just finished the Halloween party and were making their way through the dark, winding streets back to their hotel on foot. Denmark had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he felt slightly disoriented by his mind's return to the present.

"What's up?" Norway asked.

Denmark couldn't make out much of his expression in the dark, but he figured Norway was probably frowning at him. He usually was. Though he was pretty sure Norway couldn't really see his face either, Denmark grinned at him out of habit.

"Hmm?" he asked. "Whaddaya mean?"

"You're being all mopey," Norway said, sounding slightly irritated. "It's annoying."

"Mopey?" Denmark repeated, surprised. "Me?"

"You're usually only silent for long periods of time like this when you're sleeping or moping," Norway insisted. "I've been stuck with you long enough to know that."

Denmark scratched the back of his head awkwardly, averting his eyes to the night sky. He hadn't realized he was projecting such a moody aura, and something about Norway calling him on it was a little embarrassing. Denmark was still trying to decide how to reply when he heard Norway sigh softly and then warm fingers slipped into the gaps between his own. The Dane swung his head around again to stare at Norway in shock.

"This is about what that diplomat's daughter said earlier, isn't it?" Norway asked, not looking at him.

"Wh—how did you…?" Denmark stammered. "Norge, can you… can you read my mind?!"

"No, thank God," Norway said with a small shiver. "You're just obvious."

Denmark fidgeted sheepishly. Was he really that transparent?

"So, since I can't read your mind, you'll just have to tell me exactly which part of it bothered you so much," Norway prompted. "I thought you said you weren't lonely."

"It's not really that; it just got me wonderin'… if maybe there's somethin' amazing we're missin' out on, not bein' human and all," Denmark said with a small, bittersweet smile. "Like, how much of what we nations feel is determined by our own hearts and not what our people or bosses think? Are humans able to love more strongly and genuinely because their feelings for the people around them aren't decided by anyone but themselves?"

Norway was silent, and his silence lasted so long that Denmark wondered if he was being ignored. But then Norway spoke at last.

"I doubt anyone can say for sure since no one's been both human and nation."

Denmark waited for him to add to that, but when nothing else came he sighed, feeling a little put out; he could usually count on Norway to offer some helpful insight.

"Guess you're right," he mumbled. "Still… I kinda get what the diplomat's daughter meant when she said they thought a nation's life must be a sad and lonely one. I mean, if we can't even decide for ourselves who we love…" He trailed off, staring off into the distance. "It's not like this is the first time I've ever thought about this, but it's depressing every time."

Denmark glanced down at Norway as the two of them passed under a street light, trying to make out what he was thinking by the expression on his face. His face was relatively passive as usual, although was it just the strange lighting or were his cheeks red? Norway didn't say anything further however until they were well clear of the street light.

"Well, even if I don't have definite answers for you, I _can_ tell you one thing," Norway said once they were in the dark again.

He stopped walking, which prompted Denmark to stop too. The taller man looked down at his companion curiously. To his surprise, Norway reached up and cupped his cheek. Hesitantly, Norway stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Denmark's. Denmark was so surprised at first that he couldn't react, but when Norway pulled away and nipped softly at his lip again, Denmark curled his arms around Norway's shoulders and kissed him back. It was fairly rare that Norway initiated the romantic contact in private, let alone in the middle of a street where anyone might pass by and see them, and it made Denmark's heart pound wildly.

Eventually, Norway pulled away, but he remained close enough that Denmark could feel his breath on his lips as he spoke. He took Denmark's hand and guided it to his chest. Denmark stroked Norway's nipple over the top of his costume with his thumb, noting how hard he could feel Norway's heart throbbing beneath his palm.

"I may not know whose fault this is," Norway murmured, kissing Denmark's mouth again briefly, "but it's strong, and it's real, and I don't think a human's heart could handle anything above and beyond this."

"Norge…" Denmark breathed. His usual wide, brilliant smile returned as he nuzzled his nose against Norway's and guided Norway's hand to his chest so that he could feel how hard his heart was pounding as well. "Yeah… it feels real for me too."

"Then what the hell are you sulking about?" Norway huffed, although it didn't come out sounding nearly as irritated as Denmark thought he was probably trying to make it. "Annoying Brother."

"Nothing, now that my bestest buddy in the whole world kissed it and made it better," Denmark gushed, squeezing Norway's hand affectionately as he began to guide the towards the hotel once more.

Norway clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, but said nothing further. He hoped that he was giving Denmark the impression that his silence was out of irritation over Denmark's childishness, but the truth was that he was still trying to calm himself after the rush that his unusual openness had given him. It wasn't that he didn't love Denmark; in fact, he loved him far more than he generally cared to admit. It was just that when Norway mounted the courage to take romantic initiative, it generally led to one of two responses. One possible response was laughter (and the fact that Norway understood that the laughter was born out of genuine happiness rather than a desire to mock him didn't make it any less embarrassing to Norway), and the other was…

"Hey Norge," Denmark began, his face arranged in that ludicrously goofy smile that Norway couldn't help being hopelessly in love with. "Can I have another kiss?"

…incessant demands for more. Norway could feel himself going red and thanked God it was dark out so that Denmark couldn't see. He reached up and gave Denmark a flick in the ear, which drew a squawk of surprise from the taller man.

"Stupid brother, quit being greedy," Norway huffed, quickly dropping Denmark's hand as their hotel (and therefore more possible witnesses) came into view at last.

Denmark was about to start pouting until he heard Norway mumble in a voice so quiet that he almost thought he'd imagined it, "Least wait 'til we get to our room." Smiling so brightly that he nearly outshone the streetlamps, Denmark put his hand on the small of Norway's back, hurrying him into the hotel, his head already full of images of how gorgeous Norway would look spread out on their bed, red-faced, breathless and deeply satisfied after the thorough kissing he was about to receive.


End file.
